


My Venom

by Troubledtea



Series: Our Everything [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alien Sex, Angst, First Time, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Venom needs a hug, Xenophilia, bottom Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: sequel to My Eddie, so read that first.Venom's nightmares and memories haunt him, Eddie tries to help him.





	My Venom

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut and instead I get 3 pages of whatever this is..... Enjoy.

The nightmare wakes Eddie up and for a moment he wasn’t sure if it was his or venom’s fear that he was feeling. Venom’s. Eddie normally doesn't remember the nightmares that aren’t his, but pieces of it still lingers around in his mind before Venom shoves them away like a child embarrassed that they broke something. Venom won’t talk about the nightmare, and more often than not they wake Eddie up before his alarm. Eddie see’s enough to know that they are painful and horrific, and that’s just the little parts hes seen. Still slides from a horror movie to terrifying to speak about, so he doesn’t. He respects what little privacy they both have, its not much but their are lines that Eddie knows he shouldn’t cross. The nightmares are one of them.

7 months after the Explosion Things are better for Eddie and mostly for Venom. He was still in pain, and no where as strong as he once had been, but Eddie helped Venom all he could. They eat and rest, and spend time with Anne and Dan. Venom has come to like Dan as much as Anne now, but they weren’t Eddie, and Eddie was all he wanted or needed. Most days were getting better but days like today, Venom could still feel the nightmare lapping at his mind sending him into a near panic, and the pain of the explosion still burned at him, he was smaller, weaker, and truthfully he felt useless to Eddie. Sure they could now fully bond and eat the faces of bad guys, but it left Venom tired and hurting, although the food was worth it and made him stronger at least a little. Chocolate helped too, Eddie always bought him chocolate and the lady at the store, gave him a discount for saving her. She liked Eddie but was scared of him, that was fine, all he needed was Eddie…. and Anne and Dan. His 3 people. Dan had found out that Chocolate helped Venom, and if they came over to visit he would bring the good stuff. He liked Anne and Dan but Eddie was better. He fit better in to Venom’s life, they were made to be together.

Venom could do without the nightmares though. They hurt almost as bad the pain he was in. Sometimes worse. He could feel Drake and the other doctors forcing him from host to host, ripping him out, testing him cutting pieces of him out to test those. Stabbing, cutting, burning, force in to the harmful air without a host to the point of almost dying before being shoved in to another host. The need to feed so strong that he killed potential good matches. Starved, he had been so hungry, and they kept him that way, he could hear the others crying out in pain as they went thought the same thing. The others hadn’t liked him, but he wouldn’t have wished this on them… on anyone. He wanted the humans to die for what they did to him… but Eddie. His Eddie, was the only reason he didn’t. He was kind to him, even when Venom was being an ass. The pain of being separated from Eddie was nothing to compared to the fact that Eddie thought he had been trying to kill him. It nearly killed Venom that Eddie hadn’t want him anymore. That was what most of his nightmares were about Eddie leaving.

It wasn’t like that now, Venom knew Eddie wanted him, he could feel it. Feel it in his actions and his thoughts. Venom knew that Eddie wouldn’t leave him but at the same time… he wasn’t what he once was, he was weaker, and Venom was sure that he would never be the same. He couldn’t blame Eddied if he DID want to leave him. He was being a parasite, he couldn’t give back like he used to, he kept taking and taking. Even when Eddie joked and called him that… it hurt because he felt like it was true. He was much stronger than all those months ago but he was still weak and Venom hated it. He wanted to be strong like he once was, so he could protect Eddie. His Eddie was all that mattered to him.

”You seem lost in thought there love,” Eddie remarked, he didn’t need to know what Venom was thinking about to know it was making him sad. Eddie placed his hand on his chest like he had been doing for months, it was as close to a hug as he could do when Venom was inside of him.

”Just thinking,nothing important, go to sleep Eddie” Venom told him. Venom loved him and he knew Eddie loved him back it was stupid to weigh the bond down with unless fears no mater how they scared him or hurt.  
____

Venom could feel sharp pain as one of the doctors cut part of it away. He cried out to Eddie as his love only watched on not caring. “Thats what you get for trying to kill me.” Cold words, and Venom tried to scream that he hadn’t meant to, he had just been so hungry, that he could fix it. Only for Eddie to call him a weak parasite that he would never want him back. He wasn’t strong. More pieces were cut away and Venom could only cry out over and over and over.

”VENOM! V! love wake up! Hey now its ok Its alright.” Eddie was still panicked from Venom’s dream himself, for once he had seen the whole thing, the pain and the hurt. Venom in his in his terror from the dream had partiality emerged and was wrapped tightly around his chest. Eddie could see the white burn marks the explosion had left and could feel the way Venom was shivering. Wrapping his arms around the panicked symbiote Eddie held him tightly whispering soothing words of love to him.

”…Eddie?” Venom looked up at Eddie with his big white eyes and Eddie could see and feel the pain and shame in them. “Sorry we will not wake you again.” the normal booming deep voice soft and tired.

”Its ok, it was just a dream, I won’t leave you again, I love you remember?” Eddie said and he gently pet along Venom’s exposed body. He felt Venom shake his head.

”You love Anne… I’m just the parasite.” His voice bitter and it cut Eddie deep. Eddie had to fix this.

He had only been teasing because it got such a rise out of Venom, he hadn’t realized that he had been hurting him, reinforcing the pain and feeling of weakness the symboite was feeling. He had laughed at the angered V when he did it. Eddie wanted to slap himself. Yes he still loved Anne but it was different now, he would always love her but never like it was before. Eddie loved Venom.

”I’m sorry I called you a Parasite you are not one, you are Venom and you are mine. I love you, I love Anne but its not the same. I love you like I used to love her, I can’t live without you.” Eddie told him but Venom didn’t say anything only held on to Eddie tighter.

Still running his hands up and down the length of the Symbiote Eddie offered as much comfort as he could. “I love you, and you are not weak you are hurt. I will take care of you while you are hurt because thats what you do when some one you love is hurt.”

”What if I never get better. What if I am always this weak?” Venom said his voice still bitter and still biting, and the self loathing he could feel left a nasty taste in this mouth.

”Then I will do the only thing that makes sense: Keep loving you. Keep helping you. Keep you. I will always keep you V. Don’t think for a moment that I don’t love you or that you always need to be the strong one. I will protect you just like you protect me. It’s ok to been weak while your healing, that why its called healing.” Eddie kissed the top of Venom’s head as he felt the other shutter. He knew that shutter and the sound that followed; crying. It was soft and quiet. No tears because Eddie didn’t think the symboite could make tears like a human could but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t cry. “It’s ok, V. No one will hurt you again, not even me. I will never call you that name again.”

They didn’t talk again for a long while and the night dwindled down in to the single digits but Eddie held Venom’s snake like body close, long after the crying had stopped. He held him and made sure Venom felt every ounce of love he felt for him.

IT was Venom that broke the silence. “…You love me the way you used to love Anne?” Venom asked, and Eddie nodded.

”Even more. WAY more, than Anne. I can’t even put it in to words V.”

Eddie felt Venom hesitate in his mind before bringing up memories of him an Anne together doing very together intimate things.

”You love me even if I can’t give you this?” Hearing Venom’s normal voice sounding shy and unsure Eddie found he loved him even more. Eddie pulled him close to his chest. Yes they had kissed but Eddie hadn’t even thought about sex in the fast few months. Not even alone time, mostly because he was never alone. He just never thought about it with Venom, but now that he had… “Yes Venom, I love you. We don’t have to but would you like to try? I hadn’t really thought about it, you were hurt and the last thing on my mind was trying to sex you up while you were nearly dead.” Eddie said and sat up against the head board.

”I am not like humans Eddie, we don’t have sex nor do we have away to. It looks like fun Eddie, but we do not understand the need. The need for having children we do, but not why you procreate with no intent on children. Either way I can’t give you any of that.” Venom wasn’t Anne, and what he understood about humans what that a relationship without sex was not a whole one. He couldn’t give Eddie that, he couldn’t be strong any more and he couldn’t do anything but take… he was a parasite only takin-

 

”You are NOT a Parasite VENOM! We don’t have to have sex like other humans, you don’t need to change anything. I LOVE YOU! Right now, as you are. No sex needed. No power needed. I don’t need anything from you other than you’re love in return. That Is the only exchange I need from you. That is it. Understand me V?” Eddie hand taken both his hands and cupped Venom’s face to make him look up at him. What he said must have gotten through to Venom because he felt a surge of love and warmth hit him hard.

”We want to. We want to do everything human mates do, because we love you.”

Eddie kissed him, he pulled him close and kissed him lovingly not caring about teeth or how long Venom’s tongue was. He kissed him tasting him, Venom tasted like all the chocolate that he had been eating. Venom returned the kiss his long tongue exploring Eddie, they had never done more than this and never this deep and Passionate. Venom shuttered in to the kiss it felt so nice.

”You feel everything I feel right?” A nod from Venom and Eddie nibbled down Venom’s jaw. “Then feel what I’m doing relax and feel love. Let me make you feel good.” Eddie said and he felt Venom shiver in anticipation. “cover me but not so much that we merge I want to see your handsome face.” Eddie purred an Venom did what he wanted confused but still very excited. He wanted to be close to Eddie like Anne was, he had Eddie in ways she never could but… He wanted Eddie in all the ways possible to bond not only like a symbiote but like the humans do. He wanted Eddie to be his in all ways. He wanted to be Eddie’s to be wanted.

”I want you V, even if this doesn’t work I will always want you.” Eddie kissed Venom again trying to push all the doubts and pain away. Venom covered Eddie’s lower body and he could feel how hard Eddie had become and he felt a feeling hadn’t felt before it was heavy needy feeling and Venom couldn’t describe it, but it felt so good. Venom nuzzled in to the crook of Eddie’s neck and shoulder and formed two arms to hold on to him like he had seen in the memories. Eddie’s hands worked their way down Venom’s back rubbing and touching what he could until he reached his hard cock covered by Venom. He was feel the hot heat from Venom and his hot breath on his neck and it was everything he had ever wanted.

Eddie grabbed his hard cock and felt Venom gasp he started to stroke it. Eddie couldn’t help but moan, it had been too long and this felt so good. He wished he had Venom’s hips to hold on to that he had a body that he could kiss and love on while he did this. Venom shifted and slowly formed over Eddie completely making a body much like how they looked when fused but only smaller, with no Eddie inside he nothing to give him the bulk. He was slimmer but still very much so his Venom.

”Do you wish us to look more like a female hu-” Venom was cut off.

”No, I want you to be you. Just how you feel and are comfortable with, I don’t love a human female I love you.” Venom grinned at him.

”What should we do?” Venom asked but Eddie didn’t respond only gently wrapped his arm’s around Venom, fingers touching the burn marks and soothing them tracing each white mark and kissing Venom’s neck. Eddie rolled them over so he was the one over the top of Venom.

”Just let me make you feel good.” Eddie said as kissed down Venom’s chest an and pushed his legs apart, there was nothing down there just like Eddie knew but that didn’t mater he could feel pleasure enough for the both of them. Settling between Venom’s legs he held on to his hips and rubbed his hard cock over the smooth area. He friction made him moan sending a jolt of pleasure through the both of them.

Venom held on to Eddie as he ground his hips in to him and the pleasure they were both feeling was so mind blowing that Venom couldn’t do anything but hold on and feel. After months of pain and hurt the blissful needy feeling was too much, and not nearly enough and Venom wanted to drink that feeling forever. Just when Venom thought it was the most pleasure he had ever felt it only increased and he could only want more. He wanted Eddie to feel more, so they could feel EVEN more Venom needed it. He rocked his hips up to meet Eddie’s which made more friction it was a feedback loop of pure bliss. Not really thinking Venom allowed Eddie’s hard cock to be engulfed into him as he used tendril to rap around it and give him more.

Eddie nearly came right then and there when he entered Venom. He had to make this last but thrusting in the hot warmth of Venom was killing him in the best way. One hand was on Venom’s hip the other moved to cup the back of Venom’s head to they could kiss. He felt Venom’’s arms legs wrap around him and he kept thrusting into him. Venom’s needy cries and moans was like music to Eddie. He couldn’t hold out any more and with a low moan he came hard and Venom came with him. Howling in pleasure.

”EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE!! EDDDIIEEEeee!!” Venom moaned his name like a prayer a god, his clawed hands held on tight as the feeling of Eddie’s orgasm tore through the both of them, leaving him a needy sobbing mess. He couldn’t keep the form he was in but that didn’t matter Eddie had him. Eddie was holding him loving on him. Venom felt like he was glowing with the feeling of pleasure, not the needy kind but sated and peaceful. The pain he normally felt was gone for the moment and the only thing that mattered was the fact that Eddie was holding him close and he could feel the wakes of love rolling off of him. His Eddie.

”That feel good baby?” Eddie purred and “I will make you feel good anytime you want, you are my Venom. Mine.” He felt Venom shutter against him but this was a good one. A happy feeling.

”Eddie’s”Venom moaned still glowing in that feeling “ We are Eddie’s.” No nightmares could change that. No pain or bad feelings could change the fact that Eddie loved him. There wasn’t anything bad now, things could only get better. As long as he was his Eddie’s then everything was right in Venom’s world.


End file.
